


Mr Phlegmatic

by heffermonkey



Series: One Million Words Collection [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Multi, Slash, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace has the flu - Chin remains calm as Danny and Steve start down the road of worry and over-reaction.</p><p>written for WOTD @ 1_million_words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Phlegmatic

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the Day - Phlegmatic
> 
> Part of the [Three Men and a Little Lady ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/817015/chapters/1546375) series

"She's okay," Chin said, raising a hand to the both of them as they bombarded through the door. "She's got a temperature and a headache, the Doc says it's the flu."

It was like talking to a brick wall, Danny leading the way upstairs, Steve hot on his heels. Chin sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, following them at a slower pace to Grace's room. Chin had gotten her comfortable, tucked into bed, the blinds drawn because she said the light made her eyes hurt. The window was open, creating a breeze but she was still sticky and sweaty with the fever of the illness.

"Hey baby, you okay?" Danny said upon reaching the bed and finding her awake. He petted her forehead and frowned at the heat he felt there.

Grace grimaced and shook her head a little before closing her eyes and giving a long suffering sigh.

"I feel sick Danno," she replied sleepily.

"She's so hot," Danny said, worry in his voice. "Should we take her in?"

Steve looked ready to grab the keys and race her to the hospital, Chin calmly stepped in as the voice of reason. "I told you both already, I took her to see the doctor and she's going to be fine. We aren't taking her in, it's unnecessary and she doesn't need to be made to feel any worse."

Chin expected an argument and was ready to fight his corner, even if it was two against one. He put his sternest look on and silently dared either of them to try it. Suitably subdued by the look Danny sat on the edge of Grace's bed and stroked her hair. Steve stood, looked ready to put forward his argument before relenting to Chin's wisdom.

"Is there anything to do?" Steve asked instead, looking at a loss.

"Let her sleep," Chin replied, giving them both a glance. They both looked like shit, he'd stayed home that day when Grace had said she was ill in the morning. By lunch her temperature had gone up and she'd become lethargic and sluggish, nothing like her usual self even when hit with mild illness. Chin had done a lot of baby sitting and taking care of people within his large extended family and knew the flu when he saw it. A quick visit to their family Doctor confirmed his suspicion and he'd tucked her up and given Steve and Danny a quick call to inform them. They were working a high profile case and had obviously rushed home after something had gone down. He'd get the details later.

"You two should go wash and change," Chin pointed out, waving Steve towards the door. "C'mon Danny."

Grace had fallen asleep and they could be no use to her just watching her, as much as all three would gladly take the illness from her and suffer themselves. Danny pouted but stood up and headed for the door, Chin patted him on the shoulder with a knowing smile.

"She's going to be fine ipo," he told him. "Just give it a few days to work through her system."

"How come you're all calm and collected?" Danny huffed as he was steered gently towards their master bedroom.

"Seen it all before," Chin laughed gently. "She isn't the first kid to have the flu and won't be the last."

Steve had already stripped down to his shirt and was toeing off his boots in the middle of the room. "And he's made of stone," Steve said, giving Chin a mocking frown.

"Ouch, what is this," Chin laughed. "Pick on Chin day? I stay home looking after our very sick daughter and you guys act like I don't care. You think I like seeing her ill any more than you do?"

"You're too stoic at times," Danny replied blithely, unbuttoning his shirt. "Mr Phlegmatic."

"Are you trying to make me feel bad?" Chin questioned, looking hurt. "Seriously?"

Both Danny and Steve looked at him and felt remorse at their words when they realised Chin was offended by their offhand remarks.

"No of course not," Danny shook his head and moving closer to him. He put a hand on Chin's waste and pressed a kiss to his lips, gentle and tentative. "Sorry babe. Thanks for staying home today. I'll take tomorrow off."

Chin shook his head and gave a small smile. "No you won't. I'll stay home with her again, at least until the fever breaks. I leave either of you home alone with her, you'll be rushing her to the hospital within minutes of being left on your own. I know how to deal with this. Plus something changed today on the case I'm presuming, you two need to keep the pressure on."

Danny mutely agreed, finishing undressing as Chin pulled away. Steve had also come closer to them and pressed a kiss to Chin's temple, whispering a 'sorry' against his skin there.

"Uh huh," Chin smiled, pushing them both towards the bathroom. "Go clean up, you both look like shit. I'll go finish making dinner. And don't disturb Grace, she needs to sleep, it's the best cure for the flu."

~fin~


End file.
